Kenny's Adventure
by Queen Arceus
Summary: Kenny is on his way to Sunnyshore City for his next contest hoping to beat his rival, Dawn. Then he suddenly stumbles across the legendary pokemon who taught mankind emotions.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The sun was shining unmercifully upon a boy with damp red hair that was usually puffy. He had tired cerulean blue eyes. His green, long sleeved shirt and long blue jeans were inappropriate for this kind of weather. Withered trees with barely any leaves surrounded the dirt road his worn sneakers silently trod on. Sweat was dripping of Kenny's face and he saw heat waves in the distance. He was on his way to Sunyshore City from Hearthome City for his next contest. 'Why did this trip have to be so damn long?' thought Kenny. 'I better drink something before I faint from dehydration...Wait! I have an idea!'. Kenny hastily pulled a pokeball from his old green leather bag.

"Come out Prinplup" Kenny ordered.

"Prinplup prin (wow boss! you look exhausted.)" chirped prinplup.

"Yeah I am. And I'm also thirsty. Just use water gun on me and don't use it so hard that you push me of my feet. I just want a drink of water okay." said Kenny rather rudely.

"Prinplup (you asked for it boss)."replied prinplup.

A small amount of water burst through prinplup's beak and into Kenny's mouth. Prinplup decided to soak his whole body for the fun of it but he accidentally went overboard with the water gun and Kenny fell to the ground. When prinplup was finished, Kenny's body was drenched with ice cold water. 'This actually feels refreshing' thought Kenny as he stood back up, but then he realized Prinplup disobeyed his orders.

"Can you be more careful Prinplup? Try not to soak my clothes with water next time. Thanks anyways." Kenny sighed. "Return".

"Prinplup (Aye Aye Cap'n)" chirped Prinplup as the red light surrounded him and he disappeared into the pokeball.

"Only three more miles to go till Sunyshore City. I'm gonna get my third ribbon!" said Kenny under his breath. He knew he was going to get into the Grand Festival. He just knew it. I know I can do it! My pokemon and I have been working hard for this and now Dawn won't be able to beat me! As his thoughts came to this conclusion, he started to ponder whether or not she would be there and if not, where was she? No, she was probably there, already training hard and getting pumped while Ash and Brock gave her encouraging words and good advice. Kenny silently chuckled to himself as he thought of his clumsy childhood friend and walked along the dirt road. The sun was still shining on him, but he kept on going since he was only two miles away.

Then something glimmering under the sunlight suddenly caught his eye and he ran up to it. He surprisingly found himself looking into a huge lake.

**A/N: I decided to put a cliffhanger there! This is my first story. Please review and no flames!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The last chapter was really short, so I decided to make this one longer.**

Chapter 2

When Kenny saw the lake, he quickly pulled out his map of Sinnoh and saw the lake's name was Lake Valor. Kenny thought there might be a chance of seeing a new pokemon, so he sat down at the edge of the lake and waited. While he was waiting, Kenny started daydreaming.

_Flashback:_

_Kenny was five years old and was walking to Dawn's house so he could make fun of her after the school play. The play was about a hungry snorlax who looked around a forest for food. Dawn's character was a piplup who gave the hungry snorlax cherries. When it was her turn on the stage, she sneezed and tripped and the cherries she was carrying (which were actually real) hit the kid playing snorlax in the eye. The show was ruined and she ran from the stage crying! When Kenny reached Dawn's house he rang the doorbell and the door was opened by Dawn's mom. _

_"Hi Ms. Berlitz! Is Dawn there?" asked Kenny._

_"I'm sorry sweetie, but you'll have to wait till tomorrow to see her. She's still a little upset about the play." said Ms. Berlitz._

_"Oh." Kenny started feeling a little guilty about this. "I can help her feel better!"_

_"Thank you Kenny! She's upstairs in her room. You remember where it is right?"_

_"I know Ms. Berlitz." said Kenny. Kenny ran inside the huge house and up the stairs. He knocked on Dawn's door. "Dawn, it's Kenny. Can I come in?" He heard sobbing and then a shaky high-pitched voice._

_"Go AWAY!" answered Dawn. "You just came here to make fun of me!"_

_"No. I'm here to make you feel better." Kenny lied._

_"Okay. You can come in" said Dawn._

_Kenny opened the door and walked into a medium-sized room with a blank, pink wall and a fuzzy, beige carpet. A short, white desk with a stack of papers and books on top of it stood on one side of the room. On the other side of the wall was a huge window with drawn curtains next to a small bed with a flowery, pink bed spread. The tall pink lamp next to it was closed and a small little girl with short blue hair, wearing pink and blue pajamas sat on the bed. She had pretty cerulean blue eyes, but they were red from crying and her face was tear stained. _

_"Um, hi Dawn. Are you okay?" asked Kenny. _

_"Not really." Dawn admitted. _

_"You weren't that bad during the play. Lots of peoples make mistakes. I think the mistake you made wasn't that bad." said Kenny._

_"Yes it was! The teacher's probally mad at me! And I hit Anna in the eye with the cherries!" (In case you're wondering, that isn't a typo. There supposed to talk like they're five.)_

_"Ya know, when I was four I accidentily spilled choclate ice cream on my shirt when I was at my cousin's birthday party. Everyone laughed at me!" said Kenny._

_Then Dawn started to giggle."Really?"_

_"Yup. I told you people make mistakes!"_

_"I feel a lot better now! Thanks Kenny!" Dawn jumped out of bed and hugged Kenny and Kenny couldn't help but blush bright red._

_"Um, I gotta go now Dawn. My mom told me to come home at 3. Bye!" Kenny pulled away from Dawn's hug and guickly ran home, smiling._

_End of Flashback_

Kenny remembered that time with a smile on his face.'How come I'm thinking about Dawn?' thought Kenny. 'Do I miss her?'.

"Yes you do" said a women's voice. The voice was clear and deep and almost sounded like an echo.

"Ahhhh! Whose there?!" shouted Kenny as he stood up. The he saw a figure of some kind of pokemon coming towards him.

"It is I, Mesprit. The pokemon who taught mankind emotions. Do not be afraid of me."

"What do you want with me?" asked Kenny, who was still a little nervous.

"I just thought I'd answer your questions. I read all your thoughts and saw that flashback a while ago. I think you really care about Dawn. Don't you?" replied Mesprit.

"I...I thought pokemon couldn't speak.

"I can't. My voice is in your head. No one else can hear what I'm saying unless I want them to."

"How do you know Dawn?."

"Didn't I tell you earlier? I can read peoples minds. And I can tell If a person is in love or not. I am the pokemon of emotions and I know you're in love with this girl."answered Mesprit.

"I am not! We're just friends!"Kenny shouted!

'This boy is in denial' thought Mesprit. 'I can tell that he and this girl were meant to be together though.' "We'll see about that boy! I am coming to travel to Sunyshore City with you!"

"How do you know I'm coming there?" asked Kenny.

"I can tell where you are going because I read your thoughts and you were thinking about wether or not you'd make it there if I blocked your way. I won't if you let me come with you, and don't think you can win, because I have lived for millions of years and am far stronger than any of your pokemon."said Mesprit.

"Fine you can come along. Just Don't kill me okay? How are we going to hide you?" asked Kenny.

"I can only be seen by anyone I want to see me." answered Mesprit. It is best we start walking there alright."

"Alright" said Kenny.

Kenny continued walking towards Sunyshore city as Mesprit followed behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

When Kenny and Mesprit finally reached Sunyshore City, Mesprit's body turned completely invisible. Hotels, shops, restaurants and more buildings, lined the streets of Sunyshore City. Kenny was eager to reach the Pokemon Center and finally take an ice, cold shower.

When he saw the Pokemon Center, Kenny ran to the door and found Nurse Joy sitting at a desk. Mesprit was still invisibly floating behind him.

"Hello Nurse Joy. Do you have any spare rooms?" asked Kenny.

"Yes. There's one more room left. What's your name?" asked Nurse Joy with that same, plastic smile on her face.

"Kenny Parker." answered Kenny. **(I made it up.)**

"Okay Kenny. Right this way please." said Nurse Joy. She got up from her seat and walked over to a door leading into a long hallway. She stopped at the end of the hallway and pointed to a door with the number ten on it.

"This is your room Kenny." with that said, Nurse Joy went back to the desk and let Kenny enter his room.

The room Kenny had was large. There was a queen-sized bed at the center of the room, a bathroom with a shower, sink and toilet, one large window with drawn, green curtains and the floor was covered with a soft, blue carpet. The wall was painted a plain white and the bedspread was also plain white. 'This is pretty nice' thought Kenny as he looked around his room.

"It sure is." said Mesprit.

"Ahhhh!" Kenny jumped back and looked around to see who spoke.

"Remember me, Mesprit?" said Mesprit who was now visible.

"Oh, yeah! Now I remember. You're the psycho pokemon who can read minds and followed me here from Lake Valor!"

"Don't push it." said Mesprit who was getting a little annoyed.

"Sorry. Maybe I should go to the beach before taking a shower! I heard there was a huge Gyarados you can ride there. I also kind of feel like getting a soda and maybe even try out water skiing." said Kenny.

"Yippy" said Mesprit with a sarcastic grin.

Kenny pulled out a pair of green trunks and a bottle of sunscreen from his bag. Then he scurried into the bathroom to change. When he came out, Mesprit gave a low whistle.

"You look good for a dork." said Mesprit.

Kenny just glared at Mesprit and picked up his bag.

"I'm going." said Kenny.

Kenny walked out of his room and Mesprit became invisible again to follow him.

xxxxx

When Kenny arrived at the beach, he saw many trainers swimming in the water with their pokemon, a bunch of little kids building sandcastles, pretty girls wearing bikinis who were lying on their towels and sun tanning, a few people who were surfing and water skiing and people who were riding on the huge, well-trained Gyarados. The sun was shining brightly and the sand was soft and white. 'Wow' was what Kenny thought when he saw the beautiful beach.

Then he saw someone a strangely familiar person sitting on a large towel and chatting with two other familiar people.

'Ash, Brock and Dawn!' thought Kenny.

"Isn't that the girl from your daydream?" asked Mesprit.

"Will you shut up!" shouted Kenny. Some people were staring at the boy after his sudden outburst. Kenny blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry" he muttered.

The people turned away from him and went back to what they were doing.

"Why don't you talk to me telepathically next time?" asked Mesprit.

'I'll try' thought Kenny.

"See! It's easy."

Kenny just nodded and looked back at Dawn. She was still chatting with Ash and Brock. The strange thing was the fact she was actually wearing a flowery, pink bikini and Kenny thought she looked hot.

"You like her, don't you? Why don't you go talk to her." suggested Mesprit.

'I just like her as a friend Mesprit' Kenny huffed. With that said or thought, Kenny strode over to where Dawn and her friends were.

**A/N: Please, please, please, please, please review!**


End file.
